After operation for applying a patch to a server, updating firmware, changing the server from a physical server to a virtual server, or the like, a test is performed to verify whether the server operates as before the operation. The above-described test is called a verification test. It may take long to rigorously perform the verification test. Thus, there is a demand for a technique for performing the verification test in a short period of time.
According to the technique for performing the verification test, a control unit stores data (that is, capture data), which is obtained by adding a time stamp to reception data based on a real time clock, in a storage unit in a chronological order. A start time of a system time may be set to any time. When the start time is set, the system time is regularly updated based on a real time clock. When there is an instruction of simulation transmission, the data with the time stamp corresponding to the system time is sequentially transmitted to a low rank system. When a new start time is set in a direction where the system time is set forward, untransmitted data with the time stamp of a time that is older than the new start time is extracted and is then high-speed transmitted at short telegram message intervals. Due to this, retransmission is performed at substantially the same timing as actual transmission intervals, and a reproduction test of failure occurrence is performed. Further, as for part that is not typically reproduced conscientiously, the high-speed transmission is performed at the short telegram message intervals to effectively perform simulation.
If the transmission interval of the data is shorter than the actual transmission interval, the load of the system that performs the verification test increases. The part in which the transmission interval may be shortened is limited.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-81194